


The Present

by c00kie



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Canon Era Fic, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sexy Times, dc era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben spends his birthday in DC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarrati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrati/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ELISA!

There's a chocolate cupcake on his desk. Ben stares at it, wondering where it came from. He hasn't told anyone in the office it's his birthday and he's not sure any of them would care enough about him to get him a cupcake.

So the question becomes, who sent it and why? Is it someone from Murray's opponent's side, wanting to get rid of the competition?

Well he'll give them this much. They did their research. They know his favorite flavor.

He does his best to ignore the cupcake, but it smells heavenly and the bagel he ate at six thirty is gone.

And it's one of those days where he isn't going to get a lunch break.

So he eats the cupcake. And it tastes like chocolate heaven.

Plus, he doesn't die.

There's a box wrapped in copy paper on his desk when he comes back from the bathroom. It's small, fitting in one of his hands. He listens for a ticking noise but when he doesn't hear anything, he carefully opens it up. Inside the box is a Air and Space Museum coffee cup full of Hershey's kisses.

He pops a kiss into his mouth and looks out into the office at all the interns, most of whom still don't do their jobs correctly, but there are a few who are at least trying. Even April gives twelve percent. Granted, most of it is threatening the other interns into doing her work and theirs, but it's effort and that's what counts.

Today she's on the phone. She's surprisingly good at calling donors, so he thinks nothing of it until he realizes she isn't speaking or writing anything down.

She's just twirling the cord between her fingers while she listens. She isn't smiling, so she's probably not talking to Andy.

"What?"

"Thanks."

She rolls her eyes. "I didn't do anything."

He shrugs. "I know."

There's plenty of work to do. He revises the stump speech to reflect Calloway's weakness in education. He calls Murray's chief of staff and they debate whether to put more money into television ads.

And yet, time still drags. All he wants to do is go home- not not home, to his apartment- change out of his suit into more comfortable clothes- open a beer and make Leslie cum over Skype.

But until that can happen, he looks at houses for them to move into when he goes home- his real home- to Pawnee. To Leslie.

And he works.

As usual he's the last out of the office. He turns out the lights and locks the door and heads to the parking garage to his rental car.

There's another present under the windshield wiper. It's flat, wrapped in days old newspaper that was most likely found in the trash, but Ben rips it off and the car and pushes the Bluetooth button on the dash to call Leslie.

He gets her voice mail. "Hey. I just wanted to call you and say hi and to tell you thanks for the presents today. I don't know how you convinced April to do it. Anyway, I miss you. Call me when you get this. Love you."

Ben sits in traffic for most of the way home. DC is great, but it shouldn't take him over an hour to drive to his apartment from the office, especially considering they're in the same part of town.

But eventually he makes it to his place, "Stuck in the Middle with You" by Stealers Wheel now on a permanent loop in his head. But he's closer to his shower, closer to that beer, closer to seeing Leslie's face.

He might have that beer first.

His phone rings in the hallway. "Hey you."

"Hi! Are you almost home?"

"Um, I'm about to walk in the door," he says, unlocking the door with his key. "How was your day?" he asks, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Oh it was fine. They didn't have any peanut on the airplane though," Leslie says, making Ben stop as he takes off his shoes.

It takes a minute for what she said to click.

"They didn't-" He turns and there she is, wearing a short dress made of black lace that does amazing things to her breasts and legs and she's there. She's actually there.

"Did you get my pres-" He doesn't let her get the rest of her question out, closing the gap between them and kissing her hard enough to lift her off the ground.

The only thing that could make this better is if she was wearing roller skates.

"You're here," he says, leaning down to kiss her neck. "You're here."

"It's your birthday," Leslie replies, hands coming down his back to squeeze his butt. "Where else would I be?"

"God, I love you."

She cackles. "I love you too. So I made reservations for us at Charlie's at 8:30."

He looks at the clock. It's 8:00 now. "No can do," Ben counters.

"But it's only a block away, so you're worried about traffic we can walk-"

"I'm not worried about traffic," Ben says as he takes off his jacket and undoes his tie in front of her, watching the expression on her face go from confusion to pure lust. "But you're here and it's my birthday and did you really think I would let you out of this apartment without fucking you first? We'll go eat at a diner later. Right now, I'm eating you."

Her breath hitches as he throws his shirt across the room. "Yeah. Okay."

He kisses her all the way to the bedroom. He doesn't bother taking off her dress. He just pushes it up over her hips and takes her panties off before crawling over her so their noses bump.. "Thank you for everything today."

"Did I get you the right comic?" Leslie asks, fingers stroking the back of his neck.

"You did."

"Yay!"

He kisses her one more time and sits up, pushing her legs apart so he can lay between them. Her fingers card through his hair, and she says his name as he whispers her into her inner thigh. He breathes in, taking in her scent before tasting the wetness on her legs.

The cupcake, the coffee cup, the comic, they're all great, but this- this- Leslie, she's the best present he could ask for.

He's probably not going to let her leave the apartment until morning.

  



End file.
